Ambush Bug
}} Ambush Bug is an adventurer who always seems to cause more trouble than good for those around him; regardless of whether he is with heroes or villains. Possessing a lack of linear logic, Schwab always seems to get caught up in complicated, universal events. Background Brum-El of the planet Schwab sent his clothes from his doomed planet in the hope that his wardrobe would survive, only to have it intercepted by a giant radioactive space spider. In the resulting crash, only two articles of clothing survived: one of which was the Ambush Bug suit. Irwin Schwab, a man raised solely on watching television, somehow came into possession of the suit and, naming himself after the Ambush Bug insect, decided to become a villain, fighting against Superman and other heroes using miniature robot bugs that reside in his antannae to teleport himself from place to place. After a while, Ambush Bug decided to be a superhero and a friend to Superman instead. Achieving about as much success as he did when he was a villain, while trying to fix one of his miniature bugs, it exploded and caused a chain reaction that destroyed all of the bugs and tinted his costume temporarily black; he then became capable of teleporting without the bugs, however, he was also unable to take off his suit as the zipper had stuck. Involvement *Ambush Bug can be found both in the Hall of Doom and the JLA Watchtower near the Legends PVP vendors. *Ambush Bug contacts both Hero and Villain players at level 6 to inform them about The Vault, starting the short Vault Ambush! mission. *Ambush Bug randomly spawns in the opening mission of the game, only making a passing comment to the player before teleporting away. *Ambush Bug is a mission giver for the mission The Lost Collection in Doomed Metropolis. Heroes *Ambush Bug is the objective of the Debugging Duos Feat, which involves finding and talking to him in each Duo. Villains *Ambush Bug is the objective of the Quit Bugging Me Feat, which involves finding and talking to him in each Duo. Associated Equipment *Ambush Bug Base Pal Trivia *Ambush Bug first appeared in DC Comics Presents #52 (December 1982). *The voice for Ambush Bug was provided by Tracy W. Bush. *Ambush Bug is known to constantly break the fourth wall and talk about events from other comics, games or movies and sometimes directly addresses the audience. *In the comics, Ambush Bug can actually see the speech bubbles that come out of characters' mouths, and once asked Zatanna why the text in her's is backward. *Ambush Bug is an avid comics reader, commonly seen reading one in his cameos; however, he claims to just read the captions and balloons and skips over the pictures. *As a running gag, Ambush Bug sometimes teleports into the Batcave and lowers Batman's chair at the Mainframe by 6 inches. *When not otherwise occupied, Ambush Bug can be found acting as a bartender at the Croma Zone bar; a bar popular amongst immortals and time travelers. Croma Zone is said to be the best place to get any cocktail from any era. Gallery File:1987869-ambush_bug.png|'Character Model' File:AmbushBugJaredBrunner.jpg File:Ambush_bug.png File:HallofDoomAmbushBug.jpg DoomedMetropolisAmbush.jpg Talk Screen - Ambush Bug.png External links * Wikipedia *Ambush Bug DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Vendors Category:Male Category:Tech Category:Gadgets powers Category:Villains Category:Arkham Inmates